Devices, such as ambulatory external medical devices, may deliver material, such as insulin or medication, into a patient's body through an infusion device that may include tubes, hollow needles, ferrules, or cannulas or combinations of components. Disposable infusion devices require interfaces, for example, between a ferrule and a cannula, that maintain hermeticity during use. In some situations, in conventional systems, the needle may pierce or score portions of the interface which may reduce hermeticity. Furthermore, conventional systems may not maintain sufficient sealing hermeticity during use.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus for providing an improved infusion device. Furthermore, there is a need for providing an infusion device that resists damage from a needle and is better equipped to maintain hermeticity during use.